


how i met my soulmate

by zyximb



Series: °˖✧ SeBaek Drabbles✧˖° [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Sehun lol, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: in a world where soulmates can read one another's thoughts, but only by making direct eye contact, sehun's first meeting with his soulmate isn't exactly the most romantic.





	how i met my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/171122226162/au-where-soulmates-can-read-one-anothers)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes. ♡

It’s the last bus of the night. Sehun glances at his watch and frowns. It’s ten minutes late. If this bus doesn’t come, he’ll have to walk home, which isn’t the most pleasant situation considering it takes about an hour to get there by bus. Who knows how long it’ll take to walk. It’s all Kris’s fault. He wouldn’t have to be here waiting for this damn bus in the middle of the night if the elder didn’t make him clean up all that vomit in the restroom. 

He huffs a sigh of relief upon seeing the familiar shining headlights heading toward him. The driver doesn’t even acknowledge Sehun as he steps on and pays the fare. Not even bothering to go all the way to the back like he usually does, Sehun plops down on the first empty seat he encounters. He sets his backpack on the empty seat next to him and grimaces in disgust when he gets a whiff of the whiskey Minseok spilt on it earlier. Great. 

There’s only four people on the bus, including himself. He wonders why they’re even here so late, then again they can ask him the same. One of them is a middle aged man dressed in a wrinkly off-white dress shirt, the first few buttons are undone and his tie is hanging loosely around his neck. The man’s face is pressed up against the window as he snores a bit too loudly for a public space. Fortunately the man is in the very back, so the snores aren’t  _ too  _ bothersome. Seems like someone had a rough night, Sehun thinks. 

The second person is an older woman, most likely in her late sixties, sitting about ten seats away on the opposite side of the bus. She looks like an eccentric literature teacher straight out of a children’s movie, big round glasses, bold print dress, and long grey hair. Upon further examination, Sehun notices the little perfectly white poodle resting in her lap. She notices him looking her way and offers him a warm, kind smile. 

Sehun returns with a small smile of his own before looking away, not wanting to look creepier than he already does. The last person is a boy sitting in the seat right across from him. Well not a  _ boy,  _ but a young man. He looks no older than Sehun. His pink locks fall just above his droopy eyes and his pink bow lips are pulled into a concentrated frown. Sehun eyes him curiously and takes note of the way the other’s leg is bouncing furiously.  _ What’s up with him? _

The boy finally looks up, giving Sehun a chance to get a better look at his face. It’s when their eyes finally meet do they hear it. 

_ ‘Wow, what a cute guy.' _

_ ‘I’m about to fucking piss my fucking pants.’ _

Immediately, both their eyes go wide as they recoil in shock. The boy speaks first. “Did we just-” 

Sehun slowly nods before the other can finish his question, his mouth still agape.  _ Holy shit. _ This means that- No, no. It can’t be. He’s only twenty one. He still shares an apartment with some guy he found on Craigslist. Just the other night he was heating up frozen corn dogs with a lighter. He’s not ready for a soulmate. None of his friends have even met theirs yet. And besides, is this usually how soulmates’ first meetings are supposed to go? He always thought it was supposed to be cute and romantic. Something along the lines of how they’ve just fallen in love at first sight. Not about how they’re about to _ piss their pants _ . 

He looks back up at the boy- his  _ soulmate _ \- and hears the voice in his head once again. 

_ ‘He smells gross.’  _ The other scrunches his nose, disgusted. 

“ _ Hey, _ ” Sehun hisses. “It’s because I work in a bar and had drinks spilled on me.” 

“Stop reading my mind if you don’t wanna hear what I’m thinking then.” The other turns away with an irritated pout. Even when he’s upset, Sehun can’t help but think how cute he is. He curses internally.

“I’m not trying to. You know we can’t control it.” He leans back in his seat and crosses his arms as he sulks. Are soulmates usually supposed to argue like this when they first meet? He always thought it would be some magical thing where they would look at each other in the eyes and instantly fall in love. This is most definitely  _ not  _ how he thought his first meeting with his soulmate was going to go. This is so  _ not  _ romantic.

After a minute of silence, the boy speaks up again, calmer this time and hostility no longer in his voice. “You work in a bar? Are you a bartender?” He’s still turned away. His gaze is fixed on the floor somewhere.

Sehun shifts uncomfortably in his seat and nods. “Yeah, in a bar downtown that my friend owns.” 

“I hate bars,” the boy mutters as he turns and accidentally meets Sehun’s eyes once again. 

Sehun frowns and thinks,  _ ‘Are you even old enough to get into a bar?’ _

Almost instantly the other jumps up from his seat, nearly scaring Sehun half to death. “ _ Hey!  _ I’m twenty six for your information.” 

“What?” Sehun asks incredulously. “You’re lying. There’s no way you’re older than me.” 

The elder is quick to dig into his pocket for his driver’s license and shove it in his face to prove his age with an angry, albeit still adorable, scowl.  _ Byun Baekhyun.  _ Sehun confirms his soulmate’s age and leans back in his seat, surprised. “Huh…”

_ ‘Maybe it’s the pink hair that makes him look so young.’  _

Baekhyun shoves his license back into his pocket and brings his hand up to his hair self-consciously. “It’s not pink, it’s salmon,” he mutters. 

“It’s cute,” Sehun says before he can stop himself. “I mean-”

They make eye contact again and the younger quickly tries to will his thoughts away before Baekhyun can hear them. He fails miserably. 

_ ‘You’re cute- I mean- wait no! I didn’t mean to think that.’  _

The good news is that Baekhyun no longer looks upset. The bad news is that now he looks confused and somewhat uncomfortable. 

“God damn it,” the younger curses and slaps a hand over his eyes so as not to do anymore damage to his dignity. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I already heard that you think I’m cute earlier.” 

“Oh,” Sehun says, his hand still covering his eyes because who knows what else he might think. “Right. And you have to pee, really bad.”

He hears some shuffling and then feels a presence next to him. Baekhyun speaks again, his voice sounding much closer this time. “Well I did have to pee, but I guess meeting your soulmate kind of makes you forget about that.” 

_ Soulmate.  _ Hearing the other say aloud is so strange, but in a good way. Baekhyun gently grabs the younger’s wrist to pull his hand away from his face. “If we sit like this we won’t accidentally look into each other’s eyes.” The elder wiggles in the seat next to his. 

They’re sitting so close that their arms touch. Sehun feels a warmth spread throughout his body. For someone who didn’t seem all too happy that Sehun is his soulmate, Baekhyun sure is touchy. 

“By the way...” the elder says. 

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to look at him. Their eyes meet for what seems to be the tenth time that night. Baekhyun looks up at him with a grin. Sehun swears he feels his heart skip a beat. 

_ ‘I think you’re cute too.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO another oneshot hehe. glad you guys liked the other one !! (ALSO BIG THANK YOU TO MY SUPPORTER(S) ON KOFI I SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE AND LOVE YOU SO MUCH LIKE YOU HAVE IDEA HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO SEE THAT YOU ENJOY MY WRITING ENOUGH TO WANNA BUY ME A COFFEE !! seriously i tear up everytime. it's not even about the money i'm just genuinely so glad you like my stories enough to wanna support so thank you sooooo much. (not sure which reader it was so just saying publicly loll))
> 
> these are just little practice ones i'm doing for fun so if you guys rlly want me to continue any of them let me know... and i will think about going back to them and adding more once i have more free time ! <3 anyways hope you guys liked this one !!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
